Life has it's moments
by Saiyachick
Summary: :::COMPLETE:::When Videl stood up late in the night thinking of Gohan, she started typing an e-mail for him. A poem was written out of hate for her father and love for Gohan. The letter is sent on accident, so now its Gohan's turn to reply
1. The truth

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A precious life…precious moments 

It was a fine night. Videl Satan could not sleep, but stood up and walked to her computer. She began to type an e-mail to her boyfriend Gohan.

**__**

**__**

Dear Gohan,

            You have always been there for me, through thick and thin, I hope you feel the same way as I do, but last night I wrote a poem. Please don't hate me….

_Dreams and reality are always up and mixed,_

_When both combine as one it makes me vexed,_

_Reality shows how the real world works,_

_Dreams are just creed images that are out to lurk,_

_I stand to face how I got so far in life,_

_When all my existence I just sighed,_

_What so wrong when I fail at one thing?_

_Yet when I fail, you make yourself the king,_

_Everyone knows that your fame will decease,_

_Or maybe they are as thickheaded with such ease,_

_Do you know how many times I have cried?_

_I sat at night crying and wished I'd die,_

_You thought the love you gave would make me happy?_

_It only made the pain worse,_

_The worse part of being rich and famous,_

_Was living with your deception and heinous,_

_When I was alone I knew one day someone would be there,_

_And I was right; his personality has been with me when I needed care,_

_He swept my bitterness and hatred away,_

_And he didn't serve everything on a golden tray,_

_From the first time his onyx eyes,_

_Met my frozen violet glare,_

_He treated me as an individual,_

_Nothing more then a friend,_

_But as time grew on, we were more then just acquaintances, _

_We became closer to each other you were protective,_

_No…no, it wasn't a dream…he was really there,_

_Both of us together after a big deadly ordeal,_

_The monster that both split and brought us closer,_

_I hope you too feel the same way…_

                           Love Videl.

"Kami, this is terrible, I shouldn't send this. He'll think I am crazy or something," Videl sighed. She stretched her arms and hit the keyboard on accident…

'_Message sent.'_

"What? Wait! NO! ugh now Gohan will think of me as a complete fool…" Videl sighed again.

Meanwhile with Gohan, he just got on his computer.

_'You got mail.'_

"Hmm really, lets see…"


	2. Risk of love

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Claimer: THE POEM IS MINE!

Summary: This is the sequel to 'Life has it's moments'

**_Life's moments_**

**_Chapter two: Risk for love_**

**__**

For an hour straight Gohan read the email Videl had sent. 'Is this some kind of joke?'

Gohan was confused, did Videl really like him, and was it true? Sure he was happy, but Videl wasn't the emotionally stable. He noticed that she took so many risks, but only one's that involve danger. The one risk he noticed she couldn't take was one she was afraid of…

Love…

He noticed this the first day he had set his eyes upon Videl. It was terribly sad, but with the divorce of her mother and all, how can she love again? How can she give it a chance?

"I need to show Videl, that this risk is a good one," Gohan said to himself.

For a while, Gohan had typed and typed, but nothing seemed good enough. He decided to respond the same way she wrote…a short poem. He thought of some words, and finally smiled…it was complete.

'_Message sent.'_

Gohan was happy with himself he smiled. "I know she's the one."

Satan household

Videl had fallen asleep at the computer, and sadly was waiting to see if Gohan would call and laugh, or send an email. Her head was in her hands, and she was snoring lightly. Finally her computer beeped…

_'You got mail.'_

Videl looked up, and her heart stopped. What if it was a pathetic pity letter of something? This is crazy. Videl clicked on the folder, and was right…it was from him.

She sighed and was battling with herself of whether to open it or not, but she would just have to confront him on Monday.

"I hope it isn't embarrassing…" Videl hoped, and clicked, 'read.'

_Dear Videl,_

_            I got your letter, and I read it over and over for an hour straight, and all I have to say is…I feel the same way. I wrote you something short, and hope you will take a risk on what I have to say…here you go…_

_If my love were like a lake,_

_And you were afraid of water,_

_Would you stand staring at the sand?_

_Or take a risk and leap,_

_Would you just dive right in?_

_And not think of what might happen,_

_Would you left the gentle mist touch your skin?_

_Or would you walk away from the ocean…_

_And let the haze of darkness overcome you,_

_Just let my waves and water touch your heart,_

_Jump in the soft ocean mist…like love,_

_Take that risk, and don't think anything of it…_

_See, I am not very good, but it is the truth Videl. You're a risk taker, and you jump into jeopardy, and peril, but love is different. I love you Videl, and there is nothing to it. Please let go you your hurt, and let love heal your wounds. Let me heal your scars that run deep inside you. As I said before, I do feel the same way…_

_                                    ♥_

_                                       Son, Gohan._

By now Videl was practically in tears…she found her number one crush. Her first and true love, and he was her best friend… his name…Gohan.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kat: There you go, the end! The poem is mine, I wrote it sometime ago, and it is published.♂♀♪♫__


End file.
